


Westward Wind

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, FTM, FTM Zelena, Incest, Sibling Incest, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena finally comes to terms with who she has really been all her life, and decides to live her life accordingly. Additionally, she feels it is time to finally tell Regina the truth as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Westward Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an FTM character, so if I've made any mistakes please feel free to correct me. Also a special shout to livelovelikeme for beta reading this and giving me great feedback.

    Zelena looked at herself in the mirror as she finished buttoning her jacket. She sighed, her breathing was uneasy. Neal was gone and Rumple had been freed. Zelena had everything she had wanted, a family and her loving girlfriend, Regina. Everything expect … well one thing.

     For decades Zelena had sought power and control, in hopes that it would bring her the happiness she so desired. However, now that her and her sis had made amends and were in love, her thirst for power had faded. Regina made her very happy and she was beyond grateful to have her in her life. But there was something else missing. It was something Zelena wanted so desperately, in order to be fully happy with whom she was.

     Growing up Zelena ignored the signs, ignored the feelings. She was already seen as an outcast in OZ; and if what she felt were true she would surely be put to death. Zelena vowed at a young age to focus solely on her quest for love and power, and to never speak of these feelings to anyone. Once she took control of OZ, it seemed like her past was a just dream, that it was all just a phase.

    It wasn’t until that fateful night that she had dinner with Rumple that those old feelings came creeping back into her life. The Dark One dagger was in her hand, she had him under her spell, and she had the power. Yet, it meant nothing to her to see Rumple so scared, so powerless without his dagger. After she locked up Rumple for the night, she retreated to her room and cried. Wondering, why even with all this power over the Dark One, she felt so unhappy. It was then that she realized she wasn’t jealous of him for his power. No she was jealous of him for being a man. He got to walk around town, wear suits, and people would call him Mister, and use male pronouns, and never once questions his gender. No one ever questioned that he was in fact a male.

    It took her a bit to come to terms with it, but when she did she realized that those feelings she buried so long ago were true. She was really a he.

    Zelena started with subtle inconspicuous changes in her life, as she wanted to be fully confident and sure of herself, before she came out to anyone, including Regina. First she got rid of all her lacy and frilly underwear. Now she wore boxers with kittens on them. Regina never questioned the change in her lover’s underwear, and it made Zelena feel as though coming out to her one day wouldn’t be so bad. It was a small step, but even so she was already feeling better.

    Last week when Emma had to go to New York to settle Neal’s apartment, Zelena insisted on going to help her. While Emma was meeting with the landlord, she went off to the tailors. There she purchased a custom fitted suit jacket and pants, dress shoes, a few cufflinks and some ties. Later on when Emma saw the redhead carrying a garment bag on the plane ride home, she shrugged and just assumed it was clothes for Henry’s new job. Zelena sighed in relief that she did not have to face an awkward conversation with the blonde.

    The haberdashery sat buried in her closet until tonight. Henry was sleeping over his grandparent’s house; thus, her and Regina were having a quiet dinner at home. She felt that this was the perfect time to reveal the truth to her girlfriend.

  The bedroom mirror showed a handsome man, no longer afraid of his true self. He wore a navy blue pinstripe suit with an emerald green tie. His bushy ginger hair would have to do for now, and would hopefully be dealt with in the future. Though, he hadn’t really figured that part out yet. His fingers fumbled with the cufflinks, when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

    “Zelena? Are you ready dear? Or should I come back?” Regina called from the hallway.

    He took a deep breath. “You can do it! I know you can. She loves you, and she won’t ever stop loving you. And if she doesn’t you will find someone who will.” He thought to himself.

    “It’s okay sis you can come in”

    Regina opened the door and cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

    “Regina I know that this may come as a shock to you, and you may not approve. But I am not a woman I am not Zelena. I’ve denied it all my life, but recent events made me realize that my unhappiness was caused by me not being true to myself. I love you very much and I hope this does not change anything between us. But if it does, I’d leave in the morning and be no further bother to you.” Tears began to run down the redhead’s face as he finished.

    Regina moved towards her boyfriend and held his hands in hers, “My dearest brother, I love you more then words could ever say. I thought perhaps that you might feel this way once I noticed you wearing boxers. And I’ll confess I saw the suit in your closet after I put away your laundry. However, I never said anything, as I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell me. There is a question I have for you though. What am I to call you now, I mean what is your name?”

   He smiled; the joy that filled him was overwhelming and the tears can more furiously than before. He took a moment before responding, “Zephyr. My name is Zephyr.” It felt so good to say his name aloud. Sure he had practiced it hundreds of times before, when no one was around. But now he was getting to say it to someone he loved, and that made all the difference.

    “Zephyr.” Regina repeated with a smile. “The perfect name, for such a handsome man.” She embraced him, and began to cry tears of joy.

    Zephyr was speechless; he couldn’t believe Regina’s acceptance and kindness. Of course he hoped Regina would accept him, but this was more then he had ever dreamed. He pulled away slightly and motioned for his girlfriend to sit on the bed with him. For a moment they just sat there in silence, crying and smiling together. Regina was the first to break the silence.

   “Zephyr, I promise to make you feel as comfortable and accepted around here as I can. Henry’s smart and open-minded, I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. And if he doesn’t understand, we will explain it to him together. That goes for everyone else in this town as well. I want you to know that if anyone should give you a hard time, they will have us to answer to. You will not be alone ever; I promise I have your back. And if I make any mistakes along the way, please correct me as well. Now what I’d like to know, if you don’t mind, is how can I help you?” Regina smiled, gently stroking her lover’s hand.

    He wiped the tears from his face, before replying. “Regina first I want to thank you. This means more to me then you will ever understand, and I appreciate you having my back and being so loving and accepting as you are. I’d like to go on testosterone, but I’m not sure if that’s possible or safe for someone my age. I think I’d also like surgery to align my body with how I feel, but again we’ll have to speak to Dr. Whale about it. I’d like to know all my options. You may have also noticed my chest is flat tonight and that’s because of the binder I’m wearing. However, it’s ill fitted and I can’t breath well. Hence, why I haven’t really worn it before tonight. I’d like you to help me find some new ones that fit better.”

   “You’ve got it my love, I will call Dr. Whale in the morning and schedule the first appointment he has. There is no reason to delay this any longer then necessary. And yes we can go shopping for any clothes you may need. Now, how about we go downstairs and eat? We can talk more in detail about all these things over dinner.”

   Zephyr smiled the biggest smile he ever had in his whole life. They stood up and walked hand in hand down the staircase.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zephyr and Regina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408418) by [TheTruthBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween)




End file.
